This invention has been made through the sole efforts of the Applicant and was not made under any Federal nor any Independent Sponsorship or support.
A carrier for a personal inhalant unit which releases inhalant upon the depression of one end of the unit. The carrier includes a strap for circumscribing the inhalant unit with straps for securing the unit about its ends to prevent its sliding from the circumferential strap. At least one of the end straps is flexible to permit shifting thereof to apply pressure to the inhalant unit to cause the unit to disperse medication therefrom without requiring removal of the inhalant unit from the carrier while the other end strap is shiftable to open the medicant dispensing end of the unit for administration of medicant from the carrier to the user.
The carrier includes, in a selectively available form, at least one additional strap structure to capture and removably retain an inhalant administration hose, tube or conduit for transmission of the medication from the unit, through the hose and to the mouth of the user.
The carrier may be provided with attachment means to allow for securing the same, along with the inhalant unit to the user""s person.
Many persons must, because of various medical conditions, carry an inhalant administration unit with them at all times. Losing or misplacing such units is a very common occurrence. There are and currently available of which Applicant is aware, inhalant unit carriers but these require that the inhalant unit be removed from the same. This separation of carrier from the inhalant unit often results in misplacing the unit.
With Applicant""s invention, a carrier for an inhalant unit is provided which is attachable to the user""s garments, purse or the like which permits use of the unit for adminstration of medication without removing the same from the carrier. If the carrier, through a lengthy attachment device to the user allows the unit to be positioned for administration of the medication, the unit and carrier are not necessarily even removed from the user""s person. Further, Applicant""s invention provides a carrier adjunct which will provide for carrying an administration tube or hose through which the medication is provided to the user.
It is therefore and object of the Applicant""s invention to provide a personal inhalant carrier which allows the inhalant unit to be utilized without removing the same from the carrier.
It is a further object of the Applicant""s invention to provide a personal inhalant carrier which, selectively, provides means for carrying an administration conduit for relatively remote utilization of the inhalant unit by the person requiring medication.
It is a further object of the Applicant""s invention to provide a personal inhalant carrier that is universally adapted for usage with many inhalant units and provides for the interchange of the necessary replacement of elements of the inhalant unit should they become depleted and require renewal.
These and other objects and advantages of the Applicant""s invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the following drawings and description;